


An Ode to Sherlock Holmes or John Muses over Sherlock Holmes

by Pandadorable



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Button!Greg, Button!John, Button!Molly, Button!Sebastian, F/F, M/M, button people (one of a pairing is a button), slightly cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandadorable/pseuds/Pandadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John thought that giving up was the only option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Sherlock Holmes or John Muses over Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprinklyzucchini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklyzucchini/gifts).



> One more crack fic thanks to my atrocious autocorrect and my friend who suggested that I write it.

Sometimes John thought that giving up was the only option. Keeping two sides of a shirt together was a stressing job. Especially when they were stretched to the limit by an expanse of pale, milky white skin. It was a tedious task, but it had its perks. John loved the way Sherlock Holmes touched him. Those long, sensuous fingers were the epitome of beauty. They were violinist fingers; smooth as glass and bumpy as a rocky road at the same time. And when they held him, he was the happiest button in the whole cosmos. It inspired him to hold on as tightly as he could. John felt lucky that he was one really fortunate button to be able to touch that skin. To feel the coarse-ish curly hair that were splattered across his chest. John was really glad when Sherlock wore the shirt. John thought that it was the prettiest colour ever. The shirt was a deep aubergine colour. He referred to it as the 'Purple Shirt of Sex'. And boy! Was he glad to be sewn on on it. Molly, the button that belonged to Irene's favourite clothes of preference and Greg, who belonged to Mycroft's Umbrella were really good friends of John. Whenever they met, it was a fun time that John had. It was the only time John could concentrate on something else instead of on Sherlock. John's favourite time with Sherlock was when they were chasing after criminals. John would struggle harder to keep the two sides of the shirt from separating. He was always tired out after the chase, but he had a good time of it and it was always worth it. Plus it was very rewarding; the feeling of Sherlock's skin against a the most sensitive part of John. He got off on it. Literally. (the way buttons usually do.) The moment when Sherlock met Jim at St.Barts, he knew Jim was a bad egg. Jim's button, Sebastian Moran was from the same production batch as John. And it was no lie that Moran was a brute. He had broken so many buttons that it was a question whether the batch would pass the tests. Luckily, Moran was the one taken away for testing. John was glad then. He thought that he wouldn't see that button again. Yet, here he was. At the pool, John was never so glad to see Greg as he was now. He knew that Mycroft was a really powerful human and that his Sherlock was safe. He didn't know what he would have done if his Sherlock died. Especially if his Sherlock had been buried in another shirt instead of this one. His life would have been a living hell. He might have been given away to some of those homeless chaps he had met during their visit to his home, 221 Baker Street. And the worst thing about this would be the loss of touch of the beautiful man. If it was one thing John knew, truly and absolutely; was that he would never leave Sherlock's side. Not now. Not ever. He knew it with all of his little button heart that he loved this man. He was completely and stupidly in love with his sociopath. And come recycling bin or a burning flame; John Watson, fourth button, the Northumberland button manufacturing company, London would not leave William Sherlock Scott Holmes ever in his life.


End file.
